landmarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Vault
See also: Inventory for an overview of storage in Landmark and a detailed description of vault use. All vaults are interactive props that you can place on a claim. About Vaults *Every vault is part of a "Universal Vault Network" in Landmark. They function like a private bank system, common in other games. :*If you have more than one vault of any type, they will both access the same vault inventory. In other words, even if you make 2 Rustic Stone Vaults and have 1 Void Vault, you will see the same items inside. *When you click on a vault anywhere in the world you can access items any personal inventory you've stored inside, like gear and gathered materials used to craft and build. Vault Features Vaults have two tabs for storing your items and resources. *The Vault Tab on the left holds items like gear (eg. Lightstones),gathering tools, and more. To put items in the vault, find a vault and click on it. Then press i''' to open your inventory and drag items to the Vault Tab. *The Materials Tab is to the right for the vault tab. It holds all materials from gathered resources and crafting components. The process to move these begins in the same manner as that for the vault tab, except you will need to move either entire stacks of resources or you can split stacks. *You can click on either tab and use the search feature to locate anything by typing in all or part of the item name. See the image to the right for an example image of a search. :To learn more about splitting stacks, see the '''Inventory page. Types of Vaults There are two types of vaults at this time. crafted vaults that are player-made and the Limited Edition vault. Both are described below. Prop Palette Example *Rustic Stone Vault Limited Edition Example *Void Vault - bonus item for those who bought a Founder's Pack (Alpha access) or Trailblazer Pack (Closed Beta access). :See the category page for more vaults of either type: Storage. Adding More Vault Space *You can add on or more "pockets" by using Lumens to buy them via the Lumen Station. *The default vault size (as of June 2016) is 80 items spaces in the Vault Tab with a maximum of 120 after adding pockets. *At this time, the Materials Tab can not be expanded. Check in-game for storage limits for materials. *If you supported the game by buying a Founder's Pack (Alpha access) or Trailblazer's Pack (Closed Beta access) you received a Mega Pocket. Recommended Reading If you are new to Landmark read about: *Inventory - which explains the general topic of personal inventory and vaults, but includes info on other ways to store items and how to split up stacks of materials and other items (eg. how to take 1 item out of a stack of 100) *Pocket - to learn more about the process of adding more item space to your vault. Category:User Interface